Check Yes Miyu
by kotetsulover185
Summary: Miyu and Kotetsu are two lovebirds forced to be apart by Miyu's parents who disapprove of their relationship. Songfic, Check Yes Juliet by. We the Kings


Lolz first songfic I've written so please go easy on me T^T

KotetsuXoc

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! If I owned Naruto I would be a very very happy lil girlie . Song and lyrics belong to their rightful owner and I am just borrowing them for my fiction.

* * *

_Check yes Juliet are you with me_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk _

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo _

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

Miyu yawned quietly as she studied her homework and she heard the quick clack of rocks hitting her window. Slowly pulling out her earphones out of her ear, she walked over to the window and opened the window enough to stick her head out of it. Kotetsu was standing down there throwing rocks and pebbles at her windowsill. He motioned for her to come outside and she just laughed and closed her window again. Kotetsu growled and threw another rock at her window, harder this time. It was enough to shatter the window and knock over a lamp that stood beside the window. Kotetsu cringed and quickly ran away before her parents could catch him.

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ay oh ay ohhh_

_Here's how we do_

Miyu could hear another wild concert going on down the streets as she tied up her shoes and got ready to meet her friend for a small study group. Miyu could hear Kotetsu singing loudly with his band members and she missed him terribly, even thought her parents forbade her to see him since he was riot material and she was mostly the study group girl.

_Run, baby, run _

_Don't ever look back they'll tear us apart _

_if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be _

_Run, baby, run, forever will be _

_You and me_

Miyu was coming home from school when she saw Kotetsu standing beside the street next to a wreaked bicycle. Miyu laughed quietly and got off of her bike and offered Kotetsu some help. He graciously accepted, and together they set to work, fixing the bicycle together. Pretty soon, Kotetsu and Miyu were covered in grease and when Kotetsu smeared some on Miyu's nose, she chased him and tackled him, managing to get a little bit of grease onto him. They stared into each other's eyes and as they leaned forward to kiss each other, Miyu's parents walked past and called Miyu. She took one last glace at him and walked off with her parents.

_Check yes Juliet, I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet, here's the countdown_

_3, 2, 1 now fall in my arms now they can change the locks _

_Don't let then change your mind _

Kotetsu lay in bed the night of his last concert on Konoha before moving onto another village to play. His band members were calling him and pounding on the door, but Kotetsu felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to leave Konoha, but he didn't want to miss a concert and disappoint his fans, so he slowly got out of bed and opened the door. Looking back one more time, he noticed a small picture lying on his nightstand. Someone had given him a picture of themselves and drew little hearts with his name in the hearts all over it. With a disgusted groan, he crumpled up the picture and threw it into the trash can, for he didn't want anyone else, but Miyu.

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ay oh ay ohhh_

_Here's how we do_

Miyu passed the hotel Kotetsu was staying at on the way back to her house from a study group. She noticed a group of girls standing outside of the hotel holding up pictures and chanting Kotetsu's name. Miyu looked away in disgust as she continued back home, looking at a really cute picture of Kotetsu her friend had sent her from her phone.

_Run, baby, run don't ever look back _

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run, forever will be _

_You and me_

Miyu lay in bed, listening to one of Kotetsu's songs on her iPod. She horribly missed Kotetsu and she knew one of her friends went to the concert because at 9:00 pm that night, she sent her another picture of Kotetsu, sweaty and singing about riots and drugs. A few minutes later, she received a text message saying that if she likes him so much, then she should be with him celebrating his last concert in Konoha before moving elsewhere and that her friend was gonna come and pick her up in 15 minutes so they can come to the concert together.

_We're flying through the night _

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high, the view from here is getting better with _

_You by my side_

Miyu was ready to go by the time her friend came to pick her up. She peeked downstairs and saw her parents making out on the couch. With a look of disgust, she ran back upstairs and jumped down from her window on the second floor. She winced and ran towards her friend, sporting her sports bike. With a squeal and a hug, Miyu and her friend took off towards the concert with the squeal of a tire and a shout as her parents found out that she was going without their permission.

_Run, baby, run, don't ever look back _

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run, forever will be…_

Kotetsu was all psyched up about the concert and while he was singing about the girl he loved, and when he opened his eyes he saw the girl he loved running into the concert hall. Kotetsu nearly paused in the middle of his song, but he remembered to keep his breath and keep on singing. Miyu chuckled and started to push her way through the crowd until she reached the front of the stage. Kotetsu finished his song and helped Miyu onto the stage. The girls squealed and tried to push their way onto the stage, but Kotetsu grabbed me around the waist and we ran towards the back door.

_Run, baby, run don't ever look back _

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heard, don't say that we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

Miyu and Kotetsu sprinted hand and hand out the back door and past the crowd of awaiting fangirls. Miyu's parents pulled into the parking lot as Miyu and Kotetsu raced past them and her dad got out of the car and shouted at her to get the hell back here. Miyu didn't listen though. She just kept on running with Kotetsu until they reached where his bike was parked. Kotetsu hopped up front and Miyu jumped on in back and wrapped her hands around his waist. They sped away into the night, ignoring the calls and shouts of Miyu's parents and their impatient fans.

The End

Hehehe…first songfic. Well…here it is. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
